Halloween Blows
by That70sshowlova
Summary: I never believed in Halloween, that is until the Ghost of Halloween past came and changed my mind. Ha, yeah right. More like being stuck with my younger cousin as she goes trick or treating and being attacked by a vengeful time demon who sends us back to when our parents were in high school. Why does this always happen to me? God, Halloween blows.


**Author's Note: **I love time travel fics. And since it's Halloween, I thought this would be festive. Just something silly. It's extremely long, but I didn't want to make it a multi-chapter when I already have another one in progress.

Ages: Wyatt—Nineteen, Chris—Seventeen, Prue—Sixteen, Melinda—Twelve

Charmed Ones: Prue—Nineteen, Piper—Sixteen, Phoebe—Fourteen

* * *

Wyatt had always loved Halloween. At first, it was just for the candy, but as he grew older it turned into the opportunity to be somebody different than the Twice Blessed. Like most in his family, he wanted to be normal, to not have the whole magical community's fate rest on his shoulders. But his little brother, on the other hand...

Of course Chris would have to be insane to not go out trick or treating when he was younger. Every little kid wanted candy. But then he started to hate the holiday, saying he always got attacked and the demons were always too cliché when they did it. But he was just being dramatic. He only got attacked, like, three times...but that was in a row and he didn't bother to count that one time when he was twelve.

As he got ready, he heard the doorbell ring downstairs and a smile grew on his face. But then the doorbell rang again...and again...and he almost tripped running down the stairs to answer it. A ballerina, a princess, and the Flash stood on the doorstep, relieved looks on their faces. Wyatt barred his teeth at them and they jumped back, but then he offered the kids the candy bowl and they left with smiles on their faces. He shut the door and walked into the living room where Chris had his legs stretched out on the couch and Phoebe's eldest daughter was sitting against it, a mirror propped up on the table, finishing her makeup.

"Really, Chris?" Wyatt asked. "You couldn't answer the door?"

He tilted his head back to look at Wyatt, albeit upside down, but cracked up laughing before he could say anything. Prue looked up as well and snorted.

"You look ridiculous."

Wyatt crossed his arms and grumbled, "She's really hot, okay?" His most recent girlfriend Amy liked vampire books and the older, the better. So he was stuck dressed up as Edward Cullen while he waited for his "Bella" to call him so he could pick her up. "Besides, what are you dressed up as?"

Chris sat up on the couch and raised an eyebrow at him. "Not a brainless zombie who gives into anything pop culture says."

"Halloween is the chance to dress up as something scary and have a good time," Wyatt said.

Prue waggled her eyebrows. "Or sexy."

"Not until you're twenty...five," Wyatt replied. Prue rolled her eyes.

"_Halloween_," Chris insisted. "Is when demons can crawl back from Hell and exact their revenge on a certain Charmed One's offspring."

"Or dress as something sexy and do the walk of shame the next morning," Prue suggested, a mischievous grin on her face.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "I hope those aren't your plans."

Sometimes Prue wondered why Piper didn't have another kid. Wyatt was so protective and as flattering as it was, it was kind of irritating for it to all be directed at her. "Of course not, Wy," she soothed. "I'm only sixteen." She rolled her eyes and stood up. Tiny horns curled off of her head and wings were attached to her back, by string of course. Thigh-high boots, thin stockings and a black corset that pushed up certain things neither of the two wanted to see.

"Geez, Prue," Wyatt muttered as he averted his eyes. "Cover up, won't you?"

She twirled around on her black pumps. "You don't like it?"

"Not when your chest is pushed up to your chin," Wyatt replied.

Chris twisted his head curiously as she stood to face Wyatt, her back to him. "When did you get a tattoo?"

She blushed as she twisted her head to look over her shoulder, before covering it up with her hand. "It's a birthmark."

He laughed. "That says Chad?" He laughed harder. "Who's name is Chad?"

"He was my first."

He covered his ears. "Okay, gross, shut up. If I wanted to know about your love life, I'd read your diary."

"I don't keep a diary," she protested.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Penelope and Grace have only been reading it for the past couple of years."

"That's private!"

"Yeah, privately kept right in plain sight," he replied, grinning. "What are you supposed to be, anyway?"

"A succubus," was her answer.

"More importantly," he continued. "Why are you here?"

She gave him a look. "Because Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo are out on date night and my mom wouldn't let me leave this house like this."

Wyatt smirked and waved his hand. Her costume disappeared and was replaced with a thick, velvet dress of red and gold that brushed the floor. Puffed up sleeves that thinned out and reaches her wrist and a modest square neckline. A golden crown balanced on her dark curls. And while it was a pretty costume, and impressive magic, she glared at Wyatt and kicked him in his sparkly shin.

"Ouch!" he yelped, and reached down to grab a hold of his leg.

Then the doorbell rang and Prue cursed. "See? Now I don't even have time to change! Ugh." She glared at him and stomped towards the door, but then she put on a smile and squealed when her boyfriend whisked her out of the house.

"What are your plans?" Wyatt asked.

Chris shrugged. "Eat the rest of candy in the bowl and watch Paranormal Activity Twelve."

Wyatt was cut off from his reply when his cellphone rang. He hung up after a minute and sent Chris a pitying glance. "I have to pick Amy up, but if you get bored, throw on a costume and you can go the party."

His response was, "Can you throw me a Kit-Kat?"

"They're for the _kids_." But he gave him one nonetheless and left after that. Just as he popped the DVD in, Phoebe started to call his name. He sighed and orbed to her condo, where she looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"Can you take Melinda trick or treating?"

Melinda, just having recently turned twelve, looked up at him with large, puppy eyes. She was dressed as an angel, her fuzzy halo being held up by two pieces of wire.

Chris cleared his throat awkwardly, averting her pleading gaze, only to set his eyes on Phoebe, who's puppy dog eyes were even more well practiced. "Got a date, or something?"

She grinned. "I do, actually."

He sighed, looked at Melinda, then back at Phoebe, sighed again, and simply nodded. "Fine, I'll do it."

Melinda squealed and attacked him in a hug. "Thank you, Chris!" Phoebe did the same, and he was squished between mini Phoebe and big Phoebe. Phoebe ruffled his hair and promised she'd make it up to him, and practically skipped out the door.

Maybe it was because she was part Cupid—albeit a cupid who only married Phoebe because the Elders wanted him to, knocked her up twice, and then divorced her—but she worked her charm and somehow got more candy than most of the kids on the step. Either that, or she was just like her mom and good at getting what she wanted.

As they hit a side street with mostly dark houses, there was a ripple in the air and a warlock in a robe appeared, cackling maniacally. Neither having seen the shimmering, they weren't alarmed, but Melinda did squeal loudly when she saw him. She yanked on Chris's sleeve and pointed him out excitedly.

"Chris, Chris, it's Dumbledore!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly, it's Gandalf." He acknowledged him with a nod. "Nice costume."

The warlock glared. "How dare you, insolent children! I am no character of fiction! I am Aevus! Apprentice to Tempus!"

Melinda giggled and whispered to Chris, "That rhymed."

Aevus shushed Melinda. "I was talking!" He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I am no character of fiction! I am Aevus! Apprentice to Tempus." Melinda giggled harder. "And I am here to exact my revenge!"

"Aw, shit," Chris muttered. He tried to send the warlock flying, but he only froze him.

Melinda pulled out a mini archer's bow from her big bag of candy and tried shoot an arrow at him, but he froze it in mid trajectory and plucked it out of the air. Melinda turned into pink vapor, and appeared behind Aevus where she took out another arrow and levitated in the air, so she could force the arrow down into his shoulder.

Aevus screeched in rage and his concentration broke, allowing Chris to move freely again. He started to close his fist, squeezing the warlock's heart, but then Aevus started to scream something in Latin and both Melinda and Chris were knocked out.

Chris woke up to his body being thrown to a wall, his head smacking against wood and his body uselessly trying to fight against the telekinesis. Melinda was in the same predicament, except she wasn't muttering curses. Unable to rub the pain away from the back of his head, he focused his attention on his attacker and his surroundings.

It was his attic except cluttered with less junk. Both his and Wyatt's baby clothes and toys were missing, the book was thinner, that ugly couch was back and a vase he didn't recognize was balancing precariously on top of a shelf.

Melinda started to cry, and Chris knew it was fake. "P-Please," she blubbered. "W-We don't have anywhere to g-go. Our parents d-died in a c-car crash a-a-and we were just looking for a w-warm place to sleep." She finished it with a loud sob.

"Nice try," a familiar voice drawled, her voice thick with sarcasm, as it always was. "But this attic is always locked."

It was Penny, his aunts and mother's Grams. She could spot a liar from a mile away. But the fact that she was attacking them didn't make much sense. She watched them grow up. He took in her clothing, which was very not his era, but she was dead, so why would she listen to today's fashion sense? But she looked much younger than usual...and alive. And that's when he put two and two together and smacked his head against the attic wall in exasperation.

"I'm sorry," Chris apologized, before Melinda's big mouth would get them in trouble. She was an exceptionally good liar, but she tended to blurt things out stupidly, and he could already see the realization dawn on her face. "We were sent by the Elders."

"Prove it."

"If you let me down I can orb," Chris reminded.

She pursed her lips. "Oh, very well." She dropped her hand and they both fell to the ground. Melinda let out a whimper of pain as she landed on her ankle in an awkward position.

He orbed across one side of the room and even though she stared at them suspiciously, she gave them a nod, approving them, and Melinda sighed in relief.

"We're here to talk about your granddaughters," Chris said after a moment.

She narrowed her eyes. "What about my granddaughters?"

"We both know that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are very strong and we'd like to suggest the idea of assigning another Whitelighter to them. Leo is very competent, but with them being the Charmed Ones, we know there's a strong potential of an overload of demons attacking. It would be unfair to give Leo all of that responsibility."

She took in both of them, pity in her eyes, and he realized how young they were to be "dead."

"We'll talk about it over tea," she negotiated. She turned around and left the attic, and then Melinda smacked him on the arm.

"You should have told her the truth!"

He scoffed. "You were the one who started the whole sob story about our dead parents."

"Only because I panicked! We need Mom and Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige to send us back to our time."

"Aunt Prue," he corrected. "Aunt Paige won't be around for a long time. Besides, we need to gain her trust. How do you think she'd handle two of her great grand children from the future?"

Melinda paused. "How are we going to get back to our time? Their powers are bound."

"We'll figure out something," Chris soothed. "We'll go to the Elders or summon Aevus and make him send us back. They haven't killed Tempus yet, so there's no need to be angry." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her forward. "Come on, before she gets suspicious."

Chris never liked tea, but Melinda slurped it happily.

"Why did you lie?" Penny asked, suspicion still on her face.

"It's well known that you don't like Elders, we didn't want you to throw us through the roof."

"Nonsense," Penny insisted. "I never would have done that."

Chris looked away uncomfortably, kicking Melinda under the table, who was obnoxiously sipping her tea. "My colleague, she's new," he murmured. "She panicked. The idea of death is still very common to her and when you trapped her against the wall, it was preservation kicking in." He kicked Melinda under the table again, who was half bent, rubbing her leg.

She cleared her throat and nodded earnestly. "Oh, yes. It's all so strange."

"But of course," Chris hurried to explain. "By the time they are ready to take on the responsibility of being the Charmed Ones she will be more than capable of protecting your girls."

She took a sip of her tea, nodding as if it were obvious. She didn't like him, he could tell. "Well, personally I just don't like new Whitelighters. Leo has been a Whitelighter for twenty years. You young Whitelighters, you're all so arrogant."

"Hey!" Melinda protested. "Chris is _awesome_." Chris kicked her under the table and she glared at him.

"She's not from America," he explained. "Anyway, rest assured, we are more than capable of protecting the Charmed Ones when they're ready."

"See?" Penny insisted, motioning with her hand towards him. "Arrogant! Leo would never act like this."

Chris rubbed at his growing headache. "Now I'm sure—"

"Oh, how rude of me. I never asked your name."

"Christopher," he supplied. Deeming Melinda too suspicious of a name, especially with how much she looked like Phoebe, he continued, "And this is Lori. But we should get going, and we'll let you think about this and get back in touch."

Penny nodded. "Don't count on it, but yes, I'll think it over."

Just as they were about to orb away and hopefully never speak to Penny like this again, the kitchen door opened and Phoebe came bounding in, her older sisters in tow. Phoebe stopped abruptly when she caught sight of Chris though, and Piper ran into her back, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Phoebe yelled. "Piper, you did that on purpose!" She stood up, blushing. "Grams, Piper pushed me!"

"I did not!" Piper protested.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

Prue rolled her eyes. "Really, guys?" She stopped short as well, appraising their company.

Phoebe hurried to stop arguing and stuck her hand out eagerly, blushing and looking up at Chris with big eyes. "I'm Phoebe." Melinda sent her an incredulous look.

"Uh, hi," he muttered. "I'm, Chris." He looked down at Melinda and shoved her forward, putting distance between Phoebe and himself. "And this is my little sister, Lori."

"Why are you dressed as an angel?" Phoebe asked.

"I thought it was supposed to be ironic," Penny muttered to herself.

"Um..." They were both at a lost until Melinda blurted, "I work for a church." They seemed to accept that response. God, they were dense.

Piper regarded him curiously, and both Melinda and Chris had to do a double take. Big, awkward glasses balanced on her face and her skin was covered in zits. There were scribbles on her jeans and she kind of held herself insecurely. Where had his all powerful, no nonsense mother gone? "You look familiar," she murmured. "Do I know you?"

Prue nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, are we related? You guys look like Halliwells."

Penny's head snapped towards them, automatically scrutinizing them. Damn. Now they were going to get a big lecture on magic and be reprimanded and then something even worse was going to happen, just watch. He could feel it. This conversation was going to get bad, quick.

"How old are you?" Phoebe asked eagerly. "I'm sixteen."

"No, you're not," both of her sisters corrected.

Piper's head looked back and forth between Chris and Phoebe and she barked out a laugh. "Someone's got a _cruuush_."

"I do not!" Phoebe insisted.

Melinda averted her eyes, digging her head into Chris's side, groaning. "Oh, God. Tell her to shut up."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "I think this is worse for me more than you."

It couldn't get any worse. It really couldn't. They were stuck in the past, with most likely no way home, because the Charmed Ones didn't have power, a warlock would never in a million years help them, time traveling spells took a lot of power, especially ones going to the future, and his aunt had a crush on him.

Loud footsteps pounded down the stairs and Wyatt peeked his head into the kitchen. Maybe his luck was looking up. Until Wyatt completely ignored Penny and the adolescent Charmed Ones, only noticing his brother and cousin, and opened his big mouth and started blabbing.

"I was so worried!" Wyatt yelled, punching Chris in the shoulder. "I get back from the party and you were gone, didn't tell me where you were going, I waited for an hour before deciding to sense for you and I couldn't _feel _you. Aunt Phoebe's worried sick. I did the blood to blood spell and I landed in the attic. I don't know why, but whatever, it worked."

Penny narrowed her eyes in suspicion while Prue asked, "Spell?"

Wyatt jumped, noticing the other people in the kitchen. "Holy shit," he exclaimed, looking back and forth between his very alive great grams and his very alive Aunt Prue and his extremely young mother and Aunt Phoebe. He looked towards Chris. "What did you do?!"

"What did _I _do?" Chris protested. "I'm not you, Wy! I don't just jump in a time portal back to the '80s by accident!"

"No," Melinda giggled immaturely. "The apprentice of Tempus did." She laughed harder and Wyatt couldn't help but chuckle too.

He shook his head. "Apprentice of Tempus," he repeated, snorting.

"Why are you sparkling?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt flushed. "She's really hot, okay?!"

"Can we focus on the matter at hand, please?" Melinda asked, her giggles subsiding. "We're stuck in the freaking past where our parents are still in high school, their powers are bound, and no way to get home!"

"Parents?" Prue demanded. "Past? Powers? Okay, what's going on?"

"Phoebe has a kid?" Piper wondered, surprisingly not freaking out over any of what she just said.

Said sister glared. "Why do you always assume it's me? It could be you, or Prue."

"I would _not _have kids," Prue said haughtily.

Piper picked at her jeans. "Don't know who'd want to have kids with me."

"Look," Chris interrupted. "I'm sorry about lying to you," he told Penny, "but the only reason we did was to avoid this. Avoid the future consequences and get home as quickly and painlessly as possible. I have my brother now and he should be strong enough to perform the spell to get home and even wipe their memories, if you want."

"Like hell you will!" Prue yelled.

Penny looked extremely stressed out, but somehow managed to some up the emotion to send him an incredulous look. "The only ones who could perform a spell that strong would be the Charmed Ones, and they don't have magic."

"No, what I think is more important is that you have to prove it," Phoebe insisted. "Prove that you're from the future."

Wyatt snorted. "How much more proof do we need than Chris? He's the freaking spitting imagine of Mom. Even acts like her, too."

Both Piper and Phoebe looked towards Prue, who shot them a glare at the same time Chris glared at Wyatt, which kind of only proved their point.

"I'm an aunt!" Phoebe squealed...and then she turned pale. "Oh, God. I just hit on my nephew. Who's like negative twenty!"

Penny, rubbing at a headache, recited a spell and her granddaughters froze. "I am so sick of visitors from the future."

"Does this happen often?" Melinda wondered.

"More often than it should," was her response. "I don't want to know who's kids you are, when you're from, or how you got here, I just want you _gone_. I have a mess to deal with because of you three and I hate calling on Leo to use memory dust." She briskly walked out of the kitchen, all business. "Come, we're sending you home."

They all followed eagerly. She found a spell in the book and altered it, handed it over to Wyatt, and watched as they disappeared, no one really bothering to pretend to be sad about leaving because they were all more than happy.

When they got home, they all sat on the couch, varying degrees of exhausted. Melinda dug her hand into her bag of candy, pulling out a mini snickers and shoving the whole thing into her mouth. Both Wyatt and Chris helped themselves to the still full bowl of candy that Chris had forgotten to put on the porch before he left.

"How creepy was is it see my mom flirt with you?" Melinda asked, ripping open a packet of gummies.

Chris groaned. "So weird, and somehow, I feel like it's happened before."

"Ew, no!" Melinda protested. "She so doesn't roll that way."

Wyatt pretended to look stern, but out of all of them, he found his blast to the past the most amusing. He was so going to hold this over his mom and Phoebe's heads, knowing they wouldn't remember, but _he _would. "You're lucky I was there to save you," Wyatt reprimanded.

"Lucky?" Chris scoffed. "You exposed who we were, where we were from, and all about our powers in half a second flat. I had it under control."

"But didn't you have fun?" Wyatt asked. "See how much fun Halloween is?"

Chris glared. "I got attacked by a warlock and got sent to the past where I was discreetly put down by great grams and emotionally scarred by my aunt. I told you this would happen! I told you that Halloween was when demons Mom and the aunts killed came back to take it out on us!"

"...But wasn't it worth it?"

"No!" Chris yelled. "It wasn't!"

"...But didn't you learn how important and magical Halloween can be?"

Chris glared and promptly tackled Wyatt to the ground.


End file.
